Rose Boy and Lavender Girl
by Kaze no Nachi
Summary: "Dijodohkan?"/"Dialah sang kazekage Sabaku no Gaara"/"Sakura sudah membalas perasaanku"/"kenapa aku?"/"karna kau Kazekage"/"3 minggu lagi kau menikah"/"manis juga"/"aku tahu kau menyukai Naruto tapi bisakah kau menerimaku?"/
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"Ibu.." panggil seorang gadis kecil nan manis yang berambut lavender dan beriris pucat

"apa, Hinata-chan ?"jawab seorang wanita yang tengah mengandung

"A-ano, kapan adek lahir ?" tanya Hinata sembari mengelus perut Ibunya yang buncit

"kenapa ?" Hinata bingung mencari jawabanya "Hime-chan sudah tidak sabar ya?" goda ibunya

"emh" jawab Hinata mantap

sang Ibu langsung menggelitiki anaknya, terlihat jelas senyum kebahagiaan terukir di wajah mereka.

'Rumah Bersalin'

Hinata dan pria paruh baya beriris pucat, ayahnya. tengah menunggu harap-harap cemas pada istrinya yang tengah berjuang melahirkan calon adiknya.

Sang ayah, Hiashi. sedang mondar mandir dengan gelisah menunggu istrinya. Sedangkan Hinata tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya seendiri

'Nanti, perempuanapa laki-laki ya? bagusnya namnya siapa ya? nanti aku akan menjaga Ibu dan adik, lalu main bareng'

tak lama kemudian, Terdengar suara tngis bayi. salah satu suster membuka pintu dan tersenyum lembut. Hiashi langsung menarik tangan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Terlihat sang Ibu tengah menggendong bayi perempuanya, terukir senyum lembut di wajah sang Ibu.

Hiashi sosok yang terkenal berwibawa kini tak kuat menahan tangis bahagianya. dan Hinata kini memeluk Ibunya dan tertawa bahagia.

Tak lama kemudian, kebahagiaan itu sirna. sang dokter mendapati detak jantung sang ibu melemah, semua orang panik, tak terkecuali Hinata.

Hinata menagis histeris, terlebih ketika ibunya menutup mata sambil menyunggingkan senyum perpisahan padanya.

"Ibu...Jangan bu..."rintih Hinata

"Istriku..." lirih Hiashi, yang semula tangis bahagia kini telah digantikan dengan tangis kesedihan yang mendalam

"Ibu..."

* * *

"Ibu.." teriak Hinata.

Hinata Pov

"hiks...eheh...heh...hiks" aku menagis, kugunakan taangan kanan ku ku untuk menyendehkan kepalaku.

sekali lagi aku memimpikanya, entahlah setiap aku mulai melupakanya, mimpi itu selalu mengingatkanku.

Setalah persaanku tenang. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan bejalan menuju jendela kamarku.

Kubuka jendelaitu dan kunikmati semilir angin itu menebrak wajah ku. kupejamkan mataku dan kucoba meningat kembali kejadian hari ini

**Flashback on**

waktu itu, aku sedang duduk di halaman rumahku. Ku menikmati teriknya matahari membakar kulitku hingga suara yang sangat ku kenal memanggilk.

"Hinata"

"I-iya ayah"

"ayah ingin bicara dengan mu"

"ba-baik ayah"

Aku mengikuti ayahku kedalm ruang tamu bergaya tradisional jepang. kami duduk berhadapan susananya sangatlah hening diantara kami berdua.

.

.

"a-apa yang ingin ayah katakan?" tanyaku memecahkan keheningan

"para tetua klan dan hokage telah setuju memenuhi perjodohanmu" ucapnya penuh wibawa

"perjodohan?!"aku mengrnyitkan dahiku

"jika kau ingin penjelasn, datanglah ke nona Tsunade"

"ta-tapi ayah"

"ingat jangan buat malu klan Hyuga, mengerti"

"ba-baik ayah"

**Flashbaack off**

apa yang harus aku lakukan? aku bahkan tidak tahu dengan siapa aku di jodohkan. dan lagi...bagaimana perasaanku degan terhadap Naruto? bocah pirang dengan mata safir dan kulit tan nya yang telah kusukai sejak di academy.

air mataku yang susah susah ku bendung akhirnya tumpah juga ketika aku harus mengingat naruto.

ku hela napasku untuk menenangkan perasaan ku. entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela napasku saat ini.

**Rose Boy and Lavender Girl**

Normal pov

Hinata yang sedari tadi terjaga karena pikiranya yang campur aduk. memilih untuk mandi dan segera siap siap bertemu meminta penjelasan dari sang hokage.

'Gedung Hokage'

...tok...tok...tok...

"hem" terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan. Shiuzune, asisten dari nona Tsunade memutar knop pintu hingga terbuka.

"nona Tsunade, Hinata mencari anda" Tsunade terkejut dan langsung berdiri dari kursi di balik mejanya

"biarkan masuk"

"baik" "silahkan masuk" ucap Shizune dengan lembut.

Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan, Tsunadesudah berdiri si antara sofa yang ada di ruanganya

"duduklah" pinta Tsunade, Hinata mengangguk kecil dan duduk di hadapan Tsunade

"jadi" suara Tsunade memecah keheningan " masalah perjodohan?" lanjutnya. Hinata mengangguk kecil

"me-mengapa anda sampai ikut andil dalam perjodohan saya?"

"karena ini masuk ke dalam perjanjian antar desa"

"per-perjanjian?!" kedua alis Hinata saling bertaut "Bisakah Nona Tsunade menjelaskanya?"

"Perang dunia ke 4 shinobi telah usai. jadi masing-masing desa membuat perjanjian baru dan Konoha membuat perjanjian bersama Sunagakure"

"Su-Sunagakure" kedua mata Hinata membulat

"begitulah. dan para tetua Sunagakure memilih jalan perjodohan antar kedua desa"

"ta-tapi Hokage sama, kenapa mereka memilih ku?"

"Setelah mereka melihat kualitas bertarungmu dan waktu invansi pain kau ikut maju ke medan perang mengorbankan nyawamu, itulah yang membuat mereka kagum"

"ma-maaf Hokage-sama. tapi dengan siapa saya di jodohkan?"

"huft..." Tsunade menghela napasnya"Kau belum Tahu? apa Hiashi belum memberitahu mu?" Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

"Dia orang yang sangat penting"

"sang Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara"

'DEG'


	2. Chapter 2

**ROSE BOY and LAVENDER GIRL**

**CH. 2**

Sudah 3 minggu lebih setelah perang dunia ke-4 Shinobi. Mandara dan kroni-kroninya sudah di musnahkan. Hari-hari penuh suara palu dan paku yang saling beertaut. Setiap hari merupakan hari yang sempurna untuk bermain dan berkumpul bersama keluarga dan sahabat.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berambut lavender panjang dengan mata beriris pucat sedang berjalan gontai, serasa syok akan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya pagi ini.

'Dialah sang Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara'

'Dialah sang Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara'.

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Hinata dan yang membuat Hinata lebih enggan lagi adalah..

**rate : T**

**pairing : GaaHina**

**slight : NaruSaku & SikaTema**

**Warning : ooc, typo, ide abal, gag nyambung ma judul**

**disclaimer : sebanyak 35% anime naruto adalah milik saya dan sisanya milik mashashi khishimoto**

_**FLASHBACK ON **_

Hinata keluar dari ruangan Hokage dengan dipenuhi wajah shock dan bingung tanpa sengaja menabrak pria berambut kuning dengan mata safir berkulit tan dan 3 garis tanda lahir di masing-masing pipinya yang sedang membawa setumpuk buku melebihi kepalanya yang tentu saja ambruk.

"ma-maaf, aku memang ceroboh" ucap Hinata sembari berjongkok mengumpulkan buku-buku yang jatuh.

"tidak apa-apa Hinata, kalau dilihat kau sedang banyak pikiran ya?" selidik Naruto

"ma-maaf, naruto" ucap Hinata, namun anehnya mukanya tidak memerah.

"kenapa...harus minta maaf?" ucap Naruto bingung. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk sambil mengigit bibirnya.

"oh..ya, karena aku sedang bahagia bagaimana jika ku traktir ramen Ichiraku, sekalian kau bisa cerita masalahmu, mungkin aku bisa bantu. Dan aku juga mau berbagi kebahaiaan juga dengan mu, bagaimana?" ajak Naruto sambil berdiri mengangkat buku-bukunya.

**BLUSH**

ajakan Naruto kali ini sukses membuat wajah Hinata semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ba-baik"

"baiklah tungu sebentar ya, aku mau menaruh buku-buku ini di ruanagan Tsunade bachan dulu" ucap naruto,kemudian pergi meniju ruangan Hokage.

0o0o0

**'Ramen Ichiraku'**

"selamat makan" ucap naruto sambil menggenggam sumpit di kedia tanganya dalam posisi seperti berdoa setelah menerima semangkuk ramen.

"bukankah tadi Narutu-kun ingin kebahagiaan?" ucap Hinata malu-malu ketika Naruto menyeruput ramenya.

"oh, tapi kau juga harus berbagi kesedihan ya!"

"ba-baiklah, Naruto-kun duluan"

"oukey"ucap Naruto semangat "Sakura sudah membalas perasaanku"

**'DEG'**

"ma-maksudnya?"

"kau tahu kan, aku sudah menyukai Sakura sejak di akademy?" jelas Naruto. Hinata menganguk, entah mengapa hati Hinata terasa teriris.

"nah. Pagi ini, aku menyatakan perasaan ku dan Sakura menerimaku. KYAAAA. Aku sangat senang Hinata" lanjhut Naruto sambil berteriak kegirangan.

"Baguslah kau senang Naruto. Dan juga selamat atas Hubungan mu bersama Sakura" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut, dan menahan air matanya supaya tidak jatuh.

'sakit' itulah yan dirasakan Hinata begitu mendengar orang yang disukainya semenjak di akademy menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Memeng bukan rahasia lagi jika Naruto menyukai Sakura, namun rasanya akan lebih menyakitkan jika kau mendengarnya langsung dari orang itu.

"oh iya, tadi kau juga akan berbagi kesedihanmu bukan?. Ayo kalau begitu sekarang."

"a-aku hanya kelelahan saja kok Naruto" ucapnya bohong

"ouh ya sudah ayo makan" ajak Naruto lagi.

"ma-maaf Naruto, aku lupa kalau aku punya sedikit urusan. Jadi aku harus pulang sekaran" ucap Hinata bohong untuk kedua kalinya.

"sampaikan salam ku pada Sakura ya. Jaa Naruto" lanjutnya

"baiklah. Jaa Hinata"

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

lesu, shock, malas bingung. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini dan membuat langkahnya makin gontai.

'Dialah sang Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara'

'Sakura sudah membalas perasaanku'

Dua kalimat ini berhasil membuat hari-hari Hinata yang seharusnya menyenangkan tanpa di hantui rasa takut akan perang musnah sudah.

Hinata berjalan seperti mayat hidup, langkahnya tak pasti, raut wajah sedih, marah, bingung menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

**ROSE BOY and LAVENDER GIRL**

**'Sunagakure'**

"Temari" ucap sesosok pria di balik meja kerjanya dan matanya memandang ke luar jendela.

"ehm" ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang yang diikat 4.

"kau yakin tentang perjanjian antar desa?" wajah tampanya yang datar dengan rambut berwarna merah, mata turqoise nya yang indah, dan garis hitam di sekeliling matanya dan tato 'ai' yang beraarti cinta menambah nilai plus padanya.

"maksudmu perjodohan?"

"..."

"kau pikir kami bercanda apa? Tentu saja aku yakin"

"tapi kenapa harus aku yang di jodohkan? Kenapa tidak dengan kankuro saja?!" protes Gaara

"Kankuro sudah punya kekasih dan dia adalah muridmu sendiri, sedangkan kau masih single,terlebih kau adalah kazekage, jadi ini akan membangun persaudaraan antar desa" jelas Temari panjang lebar.

"huftt..." Gaara menghela nafas. Wajahnya yang tampan kini terlihat malas.

"tenanglah dia gadis yang baik, lagipula dia cantik, berani lagi" hibur Temari.

"siapa dia?" ucap Gaara datar namun penuh keigintahuan.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Dia termasuk bangsawan di Konoha dan dia adalah putri sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi jadi dia adalah calon Heires"

"bukankah dia yang melawan Hyuuga Neji, sepupunya sendiri waktu ujian chunin"

"apa kau memperhatikanya?" goda Temari dengan senyum jahil di wajah nya

"jawab saja!" ucap Gaara tegas.

"iya dia memang yang melawan Hyuuga Neji"

"brarti dia itu lemah" ucap Gaara datar

"mungkin itu benar bahwa dia itu lemah. Namun, dia adalah gadis yang paling berani di Konoha" sangkal Temari.

"maksudmu?" tanya gaara penuh keingintahuan.

"dia maju ke dalam medan perang, menyelamatkan Naruto waktu invansi Pain ke Konoha. Padahal dia sudah tahu kalau kekuatanya jauh dari Pain, tapi dia tetap berjuang. Bukankah gadis seperti itu yang kau sukai?"

"sepertinya dia menyukai Naruto, karena itu dia berani melawan Pain" Gaara menggumam namun tetap bisa di dengar oleh Temari.

"kau cemburu ya?" goda Temari.

" sudahlah. Banyak dokumen yang harus ku selesaikan. Keluarlah!" elak Gaara.

"ya sudah. Jaa!" Temari berkata sambil melangkah keluar ruangan.

**Gaara Pov**

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas sofa di ruanganku. Ku hela napasku beberapa kali. Jika benar dia Hinata maka aku akan enjadi pihak ke tiga antara dia dan Naruto. Tapi kenapa aku memikirkanya? Apa mungkin aku cemburu pada Naruto? Mana mungkin. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi Gaara, sebaiknya kau selesaikan saja dokumen yang menumpuk itu.

**End Gaara Pov**

**ROSE BOY and LAVENDER GIRL**

Hinata kembali kerumah dengan wajah kusut di tekuk. Dia ingin pergi kekamar dan menanis menumpahkan semua emosinya yang berkecamuk dalam pikiranya sampai air matanya kering. Namun ayahnya, Hiashi mengajak Hinata berbicara. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu bergaya Tradisional Jepang.

"Hinata" Hiashi angkat bicara

"i-iya ayah" jawab Hinata dengan menunduk.

"3 minggu lagi kau akan menikah dengan Kazekage Sunagakure"

"Ke-kenapa begitu cepat?" Hinata terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ayah tidak tahi. Kau bisa berkemas sekarang dan berangkat besok pagi-pagi sekali. Ayah sudah meminta Neji, Kiba, Shino, dan Shikamaru mengantarmu"

"ba-baik ayah" jawab Hinata sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalka ayah nya.

0o0o0

Hinata berjalan dengan mendongak supaya air matanya yang susah-susah di bendungnya tidak jatuh lagi. Hyuuga Hanabi memperhatikan kakaknya secara diam-diam di balik dinding.

**Hanabi Pov**

Hinata neechan, kenapa denganya? Kenapa dia menatap ke atas? Apa Hinata neechan sedih karena harus di johkan dengan orang dari Sunagakure itu? Namun sepertinya ada masalah lain, lihat saja, Hinata neechan tidak segera masuk kedalam kamarnya namun malah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya an sekarang kepalanya malah menunduk begitu dalam.

Hinata neechan berat sekali beban yan ada di pikitanmu itu.

Hinata neechan kini masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku menikutinya mauk ke dalam kamarnya dan ku lihat kini dia duduk di sudut kamarnya. Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelah nya.

"Sudahlah neechan. Jika neechan ingin menangis, menangis sajalah jangan di pendam seperti itu"

"Ha..na..bi.." ucapnya smbil terisak dan memeluku sangat erat. Aku membalas memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya.

"sudahlah Hinata neechan. Jangan dipikirkan lagi" hiburku

"hiks...hiks...eh..heh...hiks...hiks..." isakanya semakin enjadi jadi.

Sudah hampir 45 menit neechan menangis dan akhirnya dia sudah tenang.

"terimakasih Hanabi chan. Kini perasaan neechan sudah lebih baik" terukir senyum lembut di wajahnya

"sama-sama neechan, tapi apa yang membuat neechan begitu sedih?"

"entahlah, neechan juga tidak tahu" jawabnya murung "3 mingu lagi neechan akan menikah dan besok pagi-pagi sekali neechan akan berangkat ke Sunagakure"

"apa hanya itu neechan?" tanyaku penuh selidik

"neechan akan menikah dengan Kazekage Sunagakure" jawabny datar " dan Sakura sudah membalas perasaan Naruto"

"APA?! Jadi mereka berdua sudah jadian?" ucapku histeris "dan siapa yang memberi tahu neechan?"

"Naruto sendiri yang memberi tahu neechan" kini neechan kembali menunduk

mataku membulat karna shock.

"sudahlah neechan, mungkin dia bukanlah orang yang baik untuk neechan" hiburku. "mari neechan aku bantu beres beres"

"terimakasih Hanabi chan"

Aku dan Hinata neechan membereskan pakaian yang akan di bawa ke Sunagakure. Di sela-sela beres-beres neechan sering bercerita tentang kaasan. Menurut cerita neechan, kaasan adalah wanita yang sangat cantik, baik hati dan penyayang.

Seandainya kaasan masih hidup, pasti neechan tidak akan sesedih ini, mungkin neechan juga tidak akan di jodohkan. Mungkin jika saja aku...sudahlah jangan dipikirkan.

**END Hanabi POV**

malam harinya Hanabi tidur di kamar Hinata untuk menemaninya dan menghilangkan rasa rindu mereka nanti.

0o0o0

**'GERBANG KONOHAGAKURE'**

"Semuanya berkumpul" pinta pria berambut nanas.

Semua orang, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, dan Shino mengikuti perintahnya.

"Baiklah. kalian semua sudah tau, disini kita akan mengawal Hinata sampai ke Sunagakure" jelas Shikamaru

"Tunggu" sela Neji "Kenapa perlu banyak orang untuk mengawal hinata? Aku dan kau saja sudah cukup kan?"

"Hey! kau pikir kami ini apa? kami kan juga teman Hinata!" Tukas Kiba yang diberi anggukan dari Shino.

"Huft..."Shikamaru menghela napas "begini. aku dipilih karena aku sering ke Suna dan tau kondisi Sunagakure. Neji karna dia sepupu Hinata, jadi seperti wakil klan Hyuga. Kiba dan Shino karena kalianlah orang terdekat sekaligus teman satu tim dengan Hinata" jalasnya panjang lebar.

semua orang mengangguk mengerti.

"oh iya Hinata, apa kau yakin kau ingin pergi ke Sunagakure dan menikah dengannya?" tanya Shino tiba-tiba

"a-akuyakin"

"kalau kau tak yakin tetaplah disini. karna jika kau keluar dari gerbang Konoha kau tidak bisa mundur lagi" tegas Neji namun tetap dangan wajah datarnya namun terlihat jelas kalau Neji sedang kawatir.

"a-aku sudah memikirkanya" gumam Hinata "dan aku yakin!" jawab Hinata mantap sambil mengangkat kepalnya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"baiklah ayo berangkat" ucap Shikamaru "perjalanan ke Sunagakure memakan waktu 2 hari"

Semua orang langsung melesat menuju Sunagakure.

**'Sunagakure pukul 04.45'**

Mereka sampai di Sunagakure pada sore hari. setelah sampai mereka menuju gedung Kazekage. saat berjalan menuju di lorongselebar 1m

"Shikamaru..." panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat empat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"hn" jawab Shikamaru malas sambil melambaikan tangannya. rombongan dari konoha langsung menuju kearah gadis itu.

"Temari tolong bawa kami ke ruang Kazekage" pinta Shikamuru

"oh...kau tidak menyapa kekasihmu ini dulu?" goda Temari. dan membuat Shikamaru blushing. sedangkan Kiba dengan susah payah menahn tawanya melihat wajah Shikamaru yang semerah tomat.

"iya...iya... ayo ikuti aku" lanjut Temari menenangkan.

Shikamaru menghela napas lega dan mereka semua mengikuti Temari.

**'RUANG KAZEKAGE'**

"Gaara rombongan dari Konoha sudah datang" ucap Temari lantang sambil membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci itusecara paksa.

"Biasakanlah mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu Temari" gumam Gaara "persilahkan masuk" ucapnya penuh wibawa.

Shikamaru masuk terlebih dahulu, diikuti hinata, dan Shino.

Gaara memperhatikan Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, dan Shino bergantian. hingga tatapanya berhenti pada sosok gadis berambut lavender panjang yang sedang menunduk dan memainkan jarinya. poni dan rambutnya kini menutupi wajahnya karena dia menunduk.

'Jadi dia si Hyuuga Hinata? kenapa orang pemalu itu dijodohkan denganku?' batinnya seraya menautkan kedua alisnya.

menyadari hal itu. Shikamaru menyikut Hinata. refleks, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

Gaara memperhatikan Hinata secara insten.

'manis juga'

**kyaaa akhirnya publish juga **

**maap ya lama updatesoalnya nonachi baru aja selesai UN jadi gag punya waktu buat ngetik. **

**trimakasih kepada semua orang yang kemaren udah review. yang punya akun fanfic dah ku bales lewt pm kok**

**yang dah baca chapter ini **

**poopy eyes no jutsu**

**tolong review. 1 review anda memberi saya semangat buat lanjutin chapter berikutnya.**

**TBC or CONTINUE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose Boy and Lavender Girl**

****Shikamaru masuk terlebih dahulu, diikuti hinata, dan Shino.

Gaara memperhatikan Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, dan Shino bergantian. hingga tatapanya berhenti pada sosok gadis berambut lavender panjang yang sedang menunduk dan memainkan jarinya. poni dan rambutnya kini menutupi wajahnya karena dia menunduk.

'Jadi dia si Hyuuga Hinata? kenapa orang pemalu itu dijodohkan denganku?' batinnya seraya menautkan kedua alisnya.

menyadari hal itu. Shikamaru menyikut Hinata. refleks, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

Gaara memperhatikan Hinata secara insten.

'manis juga'

**rate : T**

**Pairing : GaaHina**

**Slight : NaruSaku ma ShikaTema**

**Warning: ooc, typo,kata tidak sesua eyd yang berlaku, ide abal, membosankan.**

**disclaimer : anime Naruto adalah milik paman masashi kishimoto, namun karna suatu kejadian. Hak milik Naruto diberikan kapada saya (dilempar panci ma paman Kishi)**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

'manis juga' batin Gaara tetap dengan wajah stoicnya.

"eh...ehm" Shikamaru berdeham "Kita mulai saja" ucap Shikamaru mengangkat tangan kananya

"kami dari Konoha Gakure. datang kemari mengantarkan Hyuuga Hinata" ucapnya sambil mengerling kearah Hinata "ke Suna Gakure untuk memenuhi perjanjian antar desa"

"baiklah karna perjalanan dari Konoha ke Suna butuh 2 hari. kalian bisa beristirahat beberapa hari disini" ucap Gaara penuh wibawa namun tetap dengan wajah stoicnya.

"terimakasih atas tawaranya. tapi kami harus langsung ppulang untuk memberikan laporan pada Hokage" tolak Shikamaru dengan sopan.

"tidak bisa...!" temari berkata dengan tegas "setidaknya menginaplah sampai lusa. lagipula Neji, Kiba dan Shino pasti lelah menempuh perjalanan selama 2 hari. kita juga harus melakukan acara penyambutan untuk Hinata. Iyakan Gaara?" temari mengedikan kepalanya kerah Gaara dengan pandangan poopy eyes nya.

"huuuffttt" gaara menghela nafasna "terserah kau saja lah"

"lihatkan gaara sudah setuju" Temari terus saja meminta pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menunjukan wajah malasnya. Kiba terus berkutat pada mimik wajahnya yang terus ingin meledakn tawa.

'tak kusangka si pemalas ini punya kekasih...hihihi...seperti Temari lagi' batin Kiba

sedangkan Neji memandang cemas terhadap Hinata yang tengah menunduk dan memainka jari jari lentiknya.

**Rose Boy and Lavender Girl**

**'kediaman Kaze Kage'**

"Baiklah Hinata sekarang kau adalah bagian dari keluarga kami. jadi kau akan tinggal bersama kami" ucap Temari sambil menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya kedalam rumah berbentuk seperti gucu pasir milik Gaara dalam ukuran yang sangat besar dan terbuat dari pasir.

"i-iya Temari san" jawab Gaara sedikit terbata

"kenapa Temari san?" protes Temari yang lansung beerhenti berjalan "kau bisa memanggilku Temari nee dan memanggil Gaara dengan Gaara kun" goda Temari.

Hinata hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah merona. sedabgkan Gaara yang sedari tadi dibelakang mereka hanya bisa menghelafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan mendahului mereka.

"kau kenapa Gaara?!" goda temari

"..." yang tak mendapat jawaban dari Gaara.

**xXxXx**

Temari, Hinata dan Gaara memasuk rumah dengan gaya Guci Gaara. Temari langsung membawa mereka berdua ke dalam ruangan yang sudah terdapat seorang pria berambut coklat dan berdiri di depan meja makan yang sudah di penuhi maknan.

"irasshaimase!" sambutnya "kau yang bernama Hyuuga hinata ya?"

"i-iya" jawab Hinat dengan terbata dan menunduk

"kenapa menunduk?"

"eh..."

"sudahlah...aku kankuro." ucap kankuro sambil menjulurkan tanganya.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata" ucapnya sambil membalas jabat tangan Kankuro

"baiklah. Gaara antar Hinata ke kamarnya" uacap Temari

"hn" gaara melangkah pergi dan diikuti oleh Hinata

"oh ya Hinata setelah menaru barang-barangmu jangan lupa turun untuk makan malam...!" terik Temari ketika Gaara dan Hinata menaiki anak tangga pertama.

.

.

.

"ini kamarmu. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kamarku ada di depan pintu kamarmu" ucap gaara sambil menunjuk pintu berwarna biru toska dengan gantungan pintu bertuliskan 'Gaara rooms'

"ba-baiklah" jawab Hinata dengan sedikit terbata

"kalau begitu. taruh barangmu dan cepat turun untuk makan malam" perintah gaara dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata di depan pintu.

Hinata memuter knop pintu kamar barunya. Di bukanya pintu itu dan nampaklah sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan warna fuchia pada dinding nya dan warna pasir pada lantainya. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat 1 tempat tidur yang cukup besar di tengah dan meja di sebelah kananya, kunci kamar di atas meja dan lemari 1 pintu di ujung ruangan sebelah kirinya.

Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan, menjatuhkan tas nya di lantai dan kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri di tempat tidur barunya. ke dua tanganya terlentang dan kakinya menggantung.

Semakin lama matanya semakin berat. Hinata trus menutup dan membuka matanya lagi hingga dia terbawa ke dunia mimpinya.

**Rose Boy and Lavender Girl**

'Ruang Makan'

Suasana begtu hening, meja makan sudah tertata rapi dengan berbagai hidangan yang belum tersentuh. Mereka, Temari, Kankuro, dan Gaara masih menuggu Hinatauntuk bergabung dalam makan malam mereka.

"kenapa Hinata belum turun?" ucap kankuro

"entahlah" jaab Temari simple.

"sudah 15 menit dia belum turun" tambah kankuro

"benar juga...coba kau mengeceknya gaara" perintah Temari ssambil mengedikan kepalanya.

"kenapa aku?" protes Gaara

"karna kau alon suaminya" kankuro angkat bicara dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya

"mugkin dia sedang mandi"

"bagaimana kalau dia pingsan di kamar mandi?"ucap kankuro heboh

"mana mungkin?!" dahi Gaara mulai berkerut

"mungkin saja, dia sudah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh, dari Konoha ke Suna itu memakan waktu 2 hari. Kau pikir itu waktu yang cepat?!" balas kankuro tak mau kalah

"CUKUP..." Temari menengahi "kalau begitu kita tunggu 10 menit lagi. kalau Hinata belum turun, Gaara kau lihat keadaanya"

"Hn" ucap Gaara pasrah

**XxXxX**

"Gaara sudah 20 menit Hinata belum turun coba kau lihat keadaanya" perintah Temari

"baiklah"

**Gaara POV**

aku berdiri dari kursi yang kududuki. aku melangkah menuju tangga yang akan membawaku menuju lantai 2, kamar Hinata. Ku naiki satu per satu anak Tangga hingga aku sampai di depan kamar Hinata.

"tok...tok...tok..." aku mengetuk pintu berwarna rose

"..."

"tok..tok...tok..."

"..."

Emosi ku mulai naik.

Kemana sih si Hyuuga itu? apa dia kabbur? mau kemana di luar sangat dingin. Apa dia pingsan di kamar mandi seperti kata kankuro? itu lebih tidek mungkin.

Aku memutar knop pintu

'klek'

tak terkunci?! dasar ceroboh

Aku membuka pintunya dan ku perhatikan keadaan kamarnya

kenapa begitu tenang?

ku edarkan pandanganku dan ku dapati tas bawaan nya tergletak tak terurus. Dahiku berkerut, ku alihkan pandanganku dari tas ke tempat tidur. dan di sanalah dia. tidur dengan posisi 3/4 badanya berada di kasur dan sisanya menggantung, kedua tanganya terlentang.

"hooohh..." aku menghela nafasku dan memutar bola mataku.

pandanganku melunak.

ternyata kau lelah...

aku menghampirinya. ku selipkan tangan kananku ke lehernya dan kuselipkan tangan kiri ku di bawah lututnya. kuangkat badanya perlahan agar tak membangunkanya. dan ku letakan badanya perlahan dalam posisi tidur yand lebih nyaman.

ku ambil slimut berwarna senada dengan seprainya, lavender. yang telah terlipat rapi. dan ku selimutkan pada Hinata agar tak kedinginan terkena angin malam Suna.

ku bersihkan anak rambut pada dahinya, ku amati wajahnya,

ku dekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya.

"aku tahu kau menyukai Naruto mungkin mencintainya...tapi bisakah ...kau menerimaku?"

**TBC**

**Akhirnya bisa update...**

**balesan review**

**bluerose: nachi pernah liat fotonya Hinata trus naci nyari tau bunga lavender, warnanya sama begitu deh**

**hanazawa kay: semoga chap ini lebih bagus dar kemaren**

**fressia athena: semoga pertandanya bener. ini dah update.**

**flower lavender: ini dah update **

**ayzhar: belum pasti tiap minggu, maap yah kalo uodate nya lama, karna penyakit akut ku(malas) kambuh**

**mai chan: ini lanjutanya**

**ryu : makasih saranya dan dah ngingetin salahu di mana**

**minachi: nih dah update**

**silent readers: trimakasih dah baca, kalau bisa di review dong **

**dan semuanya Nachi ngucapin terimakasih (bungkukbungkuk)**

**trimakasih karna sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfict saya**

**1 review anda sangat berarti untuk saya.**

**doain Nachi biar malasnya gak kambuh.**

**kritik dan saran slalu di terima asal sopan.**

**see you in the next chap...!**

**special thanks for all readers**


End file.
